


Back to you

by StrangerBlood



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Después del día V, Eggsy a intentado de todo para mantenerse ocupado, aunque eso signifique ir de misión en misión casi sin tener tiempo para respirar y es que luego de ver como su mentor y hasta ese entonces -pareja aunque no oficial- muriera sin que el pudiera hacer nada las cosas habían cambiado rápidamente para él.Las cosas habían sucedido más rápido de lo que había imaginado y cuando menos lo pensó Harry Hart estaba nuevamente frente a él con uno de sus costosos trajes y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.-Eggsy, creo que Whisky es un traidor-...Basado ligeramente en la segunda película.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic de este Fandom, espero les agrade.

Las cosas habían sido realmente difíciles luego de que Harry Hart muriera a manos de Valentine y la verdad es que aun ni siquiera podía entender como es que habían sucedido; si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba aun podía rememorar los sentimientos de ese día al ver -desde varios miles de kilómetros de distancia- como la vida del hombre que le prometió no desaparecer se iba.

Así que hizo lo único que creyó correcto y cómodo, comenzó a tener misiones cada vez más difíciles y que le mantuvieran agotado la mayor parte de su propio tiempo. Ni siquiera disfruto de su madre y hermana hasta -quizá- pasado el primer año, no entendía como es que había siquiera logrado hacerlo pero cuando menos lo espero, era reconocido como Galahad y ya no cabía duda de que la persona que alguna vez fue Harry Hart había muerto.

Quizá el destino es increíble por más de una razón, pero la que a Eggsy le gustaba era porque no podía predecirse, quizá no era como los trabajos a los que estaba acostumbrado pero no iba a importarle menos en esos momentos, no cuando se había enterado que Harry realmente no estaba muerto, sino que estaba dentro de una de las instalaciones de Statesman aunque con una cicatriz en el costado de su cabeza -lo que supuso era culpa de aquella maldita bala-

-Esta vivo-susurró Roxy a su lado sin poder creerlo tampoco-Eggsy, Harry esta vivo-

Eggsy se había quedado congelado en el mismo lugar escuchando a su amiga decirle que Harry estaba vivo y el mismo podía verlo, ver como es que el hombre al que lloraba todas las noches desde hace casi dos años estaba terminando de afeitarse, arreglándose para lo que supuso era ir a nuevamente al trabajo ¿Porqué no le dijo que estaba vivo?

Había escuchado la pobre explicación de Ginger informando que cuando lo encontraron no había mucho que hacer por él y que tuvieron suerte que luego de meses lograra despertar del coma en que había caído producto de la herida. El porque no les habían contactado había sido porque Harry no había recuperado sus recuerdos hasta hace aproximadamente pocos días atrás, de hecho el mismo había pedido volver cuando lo que había sido la sastrería explotó.

Luego las cosas habían parecido mejorar pero no lo suficiente porque cuando menos lo pensó estaba nuevamente en el juego y esta vez intentando detener a una maniática que quería tener inmunidad para poder vender sus drogas a cambio de darles la cura para lo que ella misma había causado.

-Tenemos que detenerlo-murmuró contra su copa antes de mirar a Merlín-no se como pero debemos hacerlo, no podemos dejar que gente inocente muera por culpa de ella-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Eggsy-dijo Merlín asintiendo a sus palabras-pero no puedo hacer mucho, no es nuestro centro-comentó-pero puedo hablar con Ginger para ver que podemos hacer, estoy seguro que ustedes dos serán un gran equipo-

Eggsy observó a Roxy y volvió a mirar a Merlín para asentir levemente, ellos habían demostrado que eran un gran equipo, podían ir ambos y la misión estaba completamente seguro que resultarían tan fácil como cualquier otra que hubieran hecho, no por nada eran los mejores agentes que Kingsman tenía.

-Harry...-quiso preguntar que pasaría con él si ambos iban de misión.

-Se quedará conmigo-le dijo-al menos en la primera parte, el irá como refuerzo, no te preocupes, por lo que he hablado con Ginger esta tan capacitado como antes para ir de misión, asique espero que logres entender-

-Merlín...-Quiso refutar.

-No puedo tenerlo junto a mi en todo momento-le dijo-no ahora, pero quizá luego, después de todo quizá será el nuevo Arthur-

El suspiro que soltó simplemente hizo que ambos estuvieran conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, iban a terminar esa misión, iban a construir nuevamente la sastrería e iban a volver a tener la vida lo más normal que podían luego de todo lo que había pasado.

-Se que lograran hacerlo-habló Merlín poco antes de levantarse-confío en ustedes-movió la mano en señal de despedida antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

Roxy le dio una leve sonrisa a Eggsy antes de levantarse, ambos sabían que lo mejor era alistarse desde ya para acabar con eso, mientras más rápido lo hicieran, más rápido terminarían y más rápido podrían volver a su hogar.

.

.

.

Eggsy hizo mueca ante la situación, habían logrado recuperar la cura -aunque hubiera sido solo una- habían logrado escapar de la situación victoriosos -incluso cuando pensó que no iban a lograrlo asique ahora estaba todo pasandole una factura increíblemente alta.

-Eggsy-escucho por el comunicador la voz de Harry-creo que Whisky es un traidor-

Movió su cuerpo justo cuando Harry terminaba de hablar, sus sospechas eran completamente ciertas, Whisky era un traidor, no entendía porqué pero no iba a dejar que lastimara a personas inocentes, no si podía impedirlo.

-¡Eggsy!-

A Roxy ni siquiera le importó gritar el verdadero nombre de su amigo, las cosas habían sido demasiado rápidas, había escuchado la voz de Harry por el comunicador y luego ver como Whisky había levantado su arma en dirección a ella apuntando directo a algún punto vital que no la mataría de inmediato pero si la haría desangrarse incluso mucho antes de que pudieran llegar refuerzos; Eggsy se había cruzado entre la bala y ella para salvar su vida y ahora era él quien estaba en el piso con la maldita bala en su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, tomo su propia arma y le disparó en la cabeza soltando el arma apenas vio el cuerpo caer.

-Eggsy-llamó nuevamente a su amigo intentando saber que tanto daño había recibido-vamos Eggsy responde-

El nombrado afirmó su costado con dolor y observó a Roxy para darle una sonrisa apenas y tranquilizadora, no iba a morir, no le habían dado en un punto vital pero si no se movían rápido iba a desangrarse.

-Estoy...bien...-logró murmurar mientras llevaba una de sus manos a acariciar una de las mejillas de Roxy-Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer Lancelot-le recordó.

-Tenemos que llevarte nuevamente al cuartel, tienen que atenderte-lo acomodó contra ella para revisar la herida.

Eggsy quiso decir que no era necesario pero la verdad es que sentía el cuerpo cada vez menos y cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos, asique apenas y asintió a sus palabras, no podría ayudar si no era atendido.

-Merlín-escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Roxy-necesito un equipo, le han dado a Galahad, se encuentra estable pero ha perdido mucha sangre, se que has grabado todo lo que paso-sintió con un poco más de fuerza que apretaban su herida.

-Un equipo esta yendo donde se encuentran, no se preocupen, Ginger se encargo de que vieran todo lo que paso, no se presentaran cargos por lo que ha pasado con Whisky, los necesito a ambos vivos, manténlo contigo-

-Eggsy, mantente despierto-

La voz de Harry fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.


	2. Capítulo único (Primera parte)

Trabajar para Kingsman significa en cierto sentido que todos tus trabajos son bien realizados y por ende se debe calcular hasta el último de los detalles, no hay tiempo para fallar por ello ni para lamentarse de los resultados, tampoco es ser alguien perfecto pero si es llegar a alcanzar gran parte de la perfección, fallar es simplemente de novatos.

Roxy sabía todo aquello, llevaba años trabajando para la organización, conocía todo lo que tenía que hacer, como es que tenía que disparar y en donde para hacer que un objetivo quedara imposibilitado de moverse o para que este muriera, fallar no estaba dentro de sus opciones -ni siquiera cuando comenzó con todo esto- Aunque para todo había una primera vez.

Debió comprobar que la bala le había dado justo donde lo necesitaba y no preocuparse de Eggsy -auipén se había cubierto la herida casi en cuanto la recibió- debió haberse cerciorado de que las cosas estuvieran bien hechas antes de preocuparse por la vida de su amigo. Si tan solo hubiera demorado unos segundos más en ver que Whisky realmente estaba muerto -o al menos inconsciente- no estarían en esta situación.

-Debo admitir-dijo Whisky sujetándose el hombro con bastante fuerza-que me sorprendiste Lancelot-miró a la chica con irá contenida-supongo que ambos somos cajas llenas de sorpresas-

-Debió haberte llegado en el pecho-le dijo-debiste ahogarte con tu propia sangre-sujetó más la herida de Eggsy y le miró bajando su mano libre en dirección a su arma.

-Yo que tú, no haría eso-le advirtió soltando su hombro para tomar su látigo y enredarlo en el cuello de Eggsy con la fuerza suficiente para asfixiarlo con un solo jalo-Un solo movimiento y le rompo el cuello-

Roxy alejó su mano para volver a colocarla sobre la herida de Eggsy sin dejar de mirarlo con enojo, solo esperaba que la ayuda no demorara o no podrían con ellos, necesitaba llevar a Eggsy a un lugar seguro y atender sus heridas.

-¿Por qué la ayudas?-

-¿A Poppy?-le preguntó lanzándole con su otra mano un par de esposas-Ponlas en sus manos-le ordeno-no se va a morir ni a desangrar, esta coagulando la herida, tras la espalda, ahora, luego sigues tú-

Roxy mordió sus labios más no dijo nada, no estaba en posición de decir siquiera algo cuando la vida de Eggsy estaba en sus manos. Con un sonoro suspiro tomo las manos de su compañero para levantarlo lo suficiente del piso a que sus manos quedaran tras su espalda unidas por las esposas y luego se sacó su chaqueta para atarla a la cintura de Eggsy y ponerse finalmente las esposas.

-Entonces...-

-Ella murió a manos a de unos drogadictos, no me importaría nada más que matarlos pero si puedo deshacerme de todos por el mismo precio estoy dispuesto a pagarlo-

-Ella estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado-le dijo mirando a Eggsy, no podía estar bien que estuviera tan pálido, maldición ¿Dónde estaba la ayuda cuando se necesitaba?

-Eso mismo fue lo que dijo la policía, pero ellos se equivocan igual que todos ustedes, hay que deshacerse de ellos, son solo una plaga y una carga para el resto de nosotros, Poppy implanto un gran veneno dentro de la misma mierda que todos consumen-le dijo jalando ligeramente su lazo.

Eggsy se quejó cuando su cuello fue apresado más fuerte y el aire -que ya de por si le costaba entrar- se hizo más difícil de obtener. No entendía como habían llegado a esta situación -probablemente se debió haber desmayado al comienzo porque no recordaba haber tenido las manos atadas en la espalda en primer lugar.

-De todos modos-prosiguió Whisky como si estuviera en una charla con amigos-a ustedes ya los han descubierto, puedo asesinarlos ahora mismo, pero eso no tendría diversión-sonrió acercándose a Roxy para tomarla del cabello-estas del lado equivocado Lancelot-

-El único que esta del lado equivocado eres tú-le dijo antes de escupir en su cara.

Whisky cerró los ojos al sentir la saliva de Lancelot golpear su cara y cuando los abrió ni siquiera le importa que fuera su compañera simplemente movió su brazo a que la cara de Roxy se estrellara con la pared cerca de ellos y la soltó.

-Ro...xy..-soltó Eggsy intentando girarse para ver como estaba ella.

-No te hagas ilusiones-le dijo girándose en dirección a Eggsy sacando el látigo de su cuello guardándolo para sonreír-no eres más que el perro de Harry Hart ¿Quién pensaría que ustedes dos iban a llevar una relación?-se burló esta vez-eso no esta bien visto Eggsy-le jaló lejos de su compañera-Vamos a tener una charla nosotros dos-

Eggsy apenas y pudo ponerse de pie sin caer, tenía que encontrar un lugar para hacer algo y alejarlo de Roxy tanto como pudiera.

Whisky miró a su compañera en el piso, con sangre saliendo de la herida que se había abierto en su frente y se giró a Eggsy para jalarlo consigo.

-A dónde vamos no vas a necesitar esto-le sacó los lentes para pisarlos-hora de irnos-

Eggsy mordió sus labios más le siguió en completo silencio, estaba seguro que la ayuda iría en camino, no por nada Merlín estaba a cargo de la situación, tenía que hacer que valiera la pena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron al rededor de diez minutos caminando cuando Whisky se detuvo de forma abrupta haciendo que Eggsy cayera de rodillas a la nieve cuando no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie de nuevo.

-Tuviste mala suerte chico-le dijo mirándolo desde el piso-como dijo tu compañera, estuviste en el lugar y momento equivocado-

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fueras a ganar?-le preguntó quedándose en la nieve, necesitaba una pequeña brecha, Roxy no le había ajustado las esposas lo suficiente por lo que sacarlas no sería más que cuestión de segundos, iba a aprovecharlos e iba a matar a ese hijo de perra.

-Porque ya gane ¿No te das cuenta? Estás desarmado ante mi, no eres más que un chiquillo-se rió tomando su látigo nuevamente-quizá una buena descarga hará que termines de quedar inconsciente y aquí en la nieve las cosas se facilitan bastante-negó-no sabes en lo que te metiste... Galahad-

Eggsy dejó caer las esposas, ese era el momento preciso, sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó dándole un golpe en la cara -estaba seguro que si no le quebró la nariz al menos la hizo crujir lo suficiente- Ni siquiera esperó reacción del contrario, simplemente le asentó otro golpe -esta vez en la mejilla-que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos intentando buscar estabilidad.

-Nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo-le comentó limpiando el sudor de frente-una vez un viejo amigo me dijo-mordió sus labios cuando se enderezó-los modales, forman-saco su pistola-al hombre-terminó de decir para disparar en su dirección.

Whisky se corrió justo en el momento preciso para esquivar la bala e ir en contra del cuerpo de Eggsy haciendo que ambos cayeran a la nieve rodando un poco en lo que ambos soltaban algunos golpes. 

Estaban cansados, la perdida de sangre estaba pasando factura en ambos y se notaba en sus movimientos, uno de los dos iba a caer y esperaban tener tiempo suficiente para ir lejos de allí.

Eggsy jadeo cuando los nudillos de Whisky le dieron justo en el labio rompiéndolo en el momento. No podía seguir así, la vista se le iba a negro a veces, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y ya no sentía del todo su cuerpo, tenía que acabar con esto ahora mismo.

Llevó ambas manos hasta su cara y presionando el reloj dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo sintió caer contra sus piernas completamente dormido ¿por qué no había ocupado el puto reloj antes? Quizá porque no estaba más preocupado de otras cosas.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del lugar y se apoyó contra el primer árbol que vio para sujetar su costado, necesitaba llegar con Roxy y saber que estaba bien.

Ni siquiera llegó a avanzar más que un par de metros cuando la figura de alguien comenzó a hacerse menos borrosa -asumió que era Roxy por lo que baja de ella- en su dirección, quiso avanzar y decir que todo estaba bien, que había logrado contrarrestar el ataque inminente de un maldito traidor pero las fuerzas le fallaron y sus piernas no dieron más para sostenerlo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de poner sus manos contra la nieve para evitar un -no tan doloroso- golpe.

-¡Eggsy!-

La borrosa figura de Roxy corriendo en su dirección fue lo último que vio antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.


End file.
